Our Story 2: Fred & Daphne
by Dangerpronek
Summary: Fred & Daphne are back in the seqeul of Our Story: Fred & Daphne.  Only this time they go on a family vacation, planned Mysteryfree!  But, things don't go according to plan when THE FREAK returns!  Read "Our Story: Fred & Daphne" First if you haven't &RR
1. Chapter 1

_**"Our Story: PART 2"**_

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm BACK! & this story is the sequel to "Our Story" Sorry it's taken me so long to write one but, I do hope you enjoy it & review pretty please! :)**_

_**Summary: Fred & Daphne found Fred's real parents in the story "Our Story: Fred & Daphne" they got married & had one son, Brad Jones. & another one is on the way. This time their trying to raise their kids & be good parents, & also struggling to keep the mystery solving..a secert. Hope you like it! R&R please :)**_

_**(P.S. Sorry the summary stinks...the story is better than it sounds..lol)**_

_**Chapter ONE:**_

Fred rolled over in his bed, lifted his tired self up to look at the alarm clock. Then mumbled.

"Anytime now..." He said. Daphne looked over at him & giggled.

"Just wait till we have to kids.." She laughed.

"5.." Fred said.

"4" Daphne said.

"3"

"2"Daphne said.

"And blast off." Fred groaned. As his bedroom door slung opened & a little blonde toddler came running in.

"Mommy & Daddy! Wake up it's Christmas!" The little blonde boy, shouted while tugging his parents sheets.

"Christmas...today?..Nah, I don't think so." Fred joked, teasing his son.

"Daddy!" The little boy wined. Fred just laughed.

"Mommy, tell daddy to stop making up stories!" Brad wined. Daphne giggled.

"What stories..daddy's telling the truth, Christmas isn't for a whole 365 days away." She grinned.

"Mommy! Come on! I wanna open my presents!" He said with excitment bursting out of him.

"Alright, alright we're getting up." Fred said.

"Let us get dressed then we'll open presents." Daphne said to her young 1 and a half, year old son.

"Please mom! pretty please." The boy said while batting his eyes. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"It will only take a minute for mommy, to slip off her Pj's & get into something nicer." Daphne told Brad. "Why don't you do in your room & look out the window for your grandparents. They should be here any minute now."

"Okay!" The little boy said jumping off his parents bed & running down the hall.

"Can we handle one more Freddie?" Daphne said.

"I think so...maybe.." He teased. Daphne grinned then kissed him on the cheek. Five minutes later Brad heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" The toddler asked.

"It's daddy. Wanna go get some gifts?" He asked.

"Oh yeah!" Brad shouted throwing down the toys he was playing with & running to the door to his parents.

"Alright, I'll carry you down stairs." Fred said. Brad pushed Freds hands away.

"No thanks daddy, I'm a big boy now, I can go by myself." Fred backed off his son & watching him run down the stairs. A sad look crossed Freds face.

"It's okay Freddie, he's just growing up." Daphne said.

"Yeah, too fast." He sighed. The couple walked down the stairs and saw their son sitting by the Christmas tree just waiting to open the gifts. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Grandma & grandpa!" Brad shouted.

"I'll get it." Daphne called. She opened the door & there was Fred's parents, Brad covered in presents carrying them & Judy with some other small boxes.

"Here let me take some of those for you Dad." Fred said, taking a load of boxes from his fathers hands.

"Thanks Fred." Brad said.

"Hi Mr. & Mrs. Jones!" Daphne greeted them cheerfully.

"Oh hello honey!" Judy said. Hugging her daughter-in-law.

"Not much longer before baby number two is here." Judy said.

"Nope, just two months." Daphne said.

"The suprise thing is killing my kids!" Brad Jones said while holding his grandson.

"Ha ha, it's killing us too. But, I think for our Christmas gift we'll go to the doctors & find out soon as we can." Daphne giggled.

"Suprise!" Fred said.

"We'll keep an eye on Brad for you." Judy said.

"Thanks mom, that would help. Now that he talks & runs, it's getting harder to keep up with him." Fred said. Fred's parents laughed.

"I wish we could have saw you grow up." Brad said.

"Ha ha, maybe it's best you didn't then." Fred teased.

"I'm sure he was a hand full." Daphne joked. Fred turned slightly pink on his cheeks.

"Well Daphne are you ready to get started with the Christmas meal?" Judy said.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Jones." Daphne said.

"Daddy, I thought you said we were gonna open presents now." Brad said looking up to his father & pulling his jeans.

"Well we could open gifts or..we could take you somewhere special for a special suprise!" Fred said looking over to his father smiling.

"A s-suprise?" Brad, Fred's son said, with his eyes sparkling.

"Mmhm! A big one!" His grand father agreed.

"Suprise!" The little blonde shouted with joy.

"Okay, get your heavy coat on & wear some snow boots." The older Brad Jones said.

"Okay grandpa! Daddy will you help me?" Fred nodded his head then follwed his son to the closet & got him dressed. The three got in the car & drove to a park with hills & blankets of snow on them.

"Wow! That's awesome!" The little Brad said , looking at the other people sliegh riding down the hill.

"Wanna do that, buddy?" Fred asked.

"Yeah!" Brad shouted. The three went with their sleds riding down the hill most of the day. Daphne & Judy made the Christmas dinner. It was now 6 in the afternoon. Fred, Brad & Brad Sr. all came back home.

"Looks like someone is gonna need some hot cocoa, Mrs. Jones." Said Daphne who was, looking at the three ice burgs sitting on the sofa next to the fire.

"It's a good thing we made some!" Judy said, grinning at Daphne.

"Get washed up guys, dinner is ready, & theres hot cocoa for dessert, along with some yummy cookies." Daphne said while sitting the table.

"Yay dinner!" Brad Jr. said jumping off the sofa & running to his mother & grandma.

They all sit around the table & ate their lovely Christmas dinner, Fred & Daphne both had never had such a great Christmas. All Daphne's child life, she got everything she ever wanted, except for good fun family time. It was always big & fancy, she was loving the simple dinners & little gifts under the tree. Fred was thrilled to be with his real loving & caring parents. He married the girl of his dreams & had a little mini him that ran around It was all he ever wanted & more.

After the dinner they all gathered around the Christmas tree & opened their presents. Brad Jr. had ripped open all his & slowly fell asleep on his stomatch while playing with his toys on the rug. Brad & Judy had went home & Daphne had cleaned the kitchen & the living room that was once covered in wrapping paper.

"I put Brad to bed, hun." Fred said.

"Poor little guy wore himself out." Daphne said before sitting on the sofa in her robe & slippers. Fred was also in his pajama pants & a white plain t-shirt. He went & sit beside her.

"It was a really great day." He said.

"I'll say." Daphne agreed.

"Hey theres one more gift I didn't give you" Fred said,

"Oh Freddie, you shouldn't have gotten me anything at all." Daphne said, with a little pink showing up on her cheeks.

"Now Daph your an awesome mom, a perfect wife & a hard working women..& you think I'd just get you nothing?" Fred said. Daphne giggled.

"Your so sweet." She said.

"Now, close your eyes." He said. Daphne closed her eyes.

"Now open!" Fred said. Daphne opened her eyes & her mouth fell into an O shape as she saw Fred holding up a sign that said.

"_Daphne Ann Blake Jones we're finally going on a real vacation! TO THE BEACH!" Daphne smiled._

"Oh Freddie! This is so exciting! I've always wanted a real vacation with no bad guys in masks, monsters or anything else awful!" She cried.

"Well we're going on one, after the baby is born! It's going to be totally perfect!" He said. Daphne leaned over & gave him a kiss.

"I have a present for you too Freddie." Daphne said, while grinning at him.

"Daph, really..I don't." Before he could finish Daphne got out a box & handed it to him.

"Open it." She said. Fred opened the box & his eyes got wide. There was two baby girl dresses, one pink & another purple, he picked them up & there was a card underneath.

"_ Congrats Freddie Jones Jr. your gonna be a daddy to two little twin girls." _Fred jumped up & picked up Daphne & spun her around, then kissed her.

"This is great Daphne! & the best present I've ever gotten in my entire life!" He said happily. Daphne smiled.

"I'm so glad your happy about it!" She said.

"Of course! What could be better than two mini Daphne's running around here?" He said. Daphne giggled.

"Or should I say, falling down around here." Fred teased

"Hey!" Daphne said.

"Oh boy, triple the dangerprones!" He joked.

"Freddie!" She said.

"Ha ha, I'm only kidding." He said.

"Mmhm." She smirked. Fred grinned.

"I love you Daphne Ann Blake." Fred said.

" I love you too Freddie Jones." She said,

_**TBC.**_

_**Theres chapter one guys, I must get at least four reviews to post the NEXT chapter. I'm going to make it more exciting as we go. Right now was just sorta catching up on where we left off at. Anyways R&R PLEASE :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter TWO:**_

It was one month later. Daphne was at home watching Brad play with his cars while she made dinner in the kitchen.

"Are you excited about your little sisters coming next month?" Daphne asked her son.

"Yeah, then I can play with them!" Brad said cheerfully. Daphne giggled, it would be a while before they got old enough to play with a rough little tike like Brad.

"When's daddy coming home mommy?" Brad asked.

"Should be anytime now." Daphne said while looking down at the cookie dough mixing it. Fred opened the door slowly & crept inside. Brads face lit up & was ready to shout. Then Fred put his finger up to his mouth & motioned for Brad not to say anything. Suddenly Daphne only saw blackness. As someones hands covered her eyes. Daphne sqealed.

"Who is it?" She asked frightened. Fred couldn't help but to let out a laugh.

"Freddie.." She said.

"Ha ha, how'd you know?"

"Cause, only you would laugh while trying to play a prank." She said.

"Yeah, that's probably true." He said.

"Daddy!" Brad said, he ran up to his father & looked up for Fred to scoop him up into his arms.

"Hey little guy." Fred said.

"How was your day?" Daphne asked.

"Well it was good, but, the best part is coming home to you guys!" Fred said while playing with his son.

"Aww Fred, your so sweet." She smiled & gave him & her son a kiss.

"Ready to eat Brad?" Fred asked.

"Uh-hu." He said shaking his head.

"Alright." The family eat dinner then Fred went out in their yard to play with Brad, while Daphne cleaned up after the dinner. When Daphne was finished she went out on the front deck to watch her husband & son play football, while she sewed two tiny scarfs, one pink & the other purple. She smiled as she watched Fred teach Brad how to play football, the blonde toddler ran around with the football, Fred caught up with him & they both fell to the ground & laughed.

"Ahh, they're so cute.." Daphne sighed.

"You wanna play mommy?" Brad asked, running up to the deck. Daphne giggled.

"That's okay honey, you just play with daddy, I enjoy watching you play, your really good, you know." Daphne said.

"Thanks mommy! Daddy taught me!" He said with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Brad! You wanna finish our game?" Fred shouted from the end of the yard.

:Sure daddy, I'm coming!" He said running to his dad. Daphne started sewing again, while rocking in rocking chair on the deck.

"I sure can't wait to have my little daughters in my arms." She said to herself. "It'll be so nice to have some company when I go shopping. " Five mintues later it started getting dark.

"C'mon Brad, time for bed!" Fred said picking up his son & walking to the deck.

"Who won?" Daphne asked.

"Me!" The two look alikes said at once. Daphne giggled.

"Well done boys! Lets go inside, it's getting awful cold out here." Daphne said. The family went into the house.

"Night Brad. Sleep tight!" Fred said as he flicked off the lights in his sons room.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Brad?"

"I-I'm scared..."' He said while hugging his teddy bear & sucking on his thumb.

"Hu? What are you afraid of buddy?" Fred asked turning around to his son getting down on one knee to his bed hieght.

"Monsters." Brad said. Fred's eyes grew wide.

"Pshhh, monsters? Theres no such thing Brad!" Fred said to his son, wondering what made him think of monsters.

"Yeah, yeah there is daddy! They come in my room to get me!" Brad said.

"Brad, I'm here to protect you, nothings gonna get you buddy, okay?" Fred said trying to cover his worried voice.

"Okay daddy if you say so." The little blonde said curling up & closing his eyes. Fred walked out of his room and went down stairs to the living room where Daphne was sitting. Daphne looked over to her husband sitting on the other sofa. He didn't reach for the TV remote like most times & he looked worried.

"Whats wrong?" Daphne asked.

"Wrong? What nothing. I'm great!" Fred said putting on a fake smile.

"No, I can tell somethings wrong, Freddie. What is it?" She said going over & sitting beside him. Fred sighed.

"It's Brad, tonight he said he was scared when I cut off his bedroom light. I asked him why & he said because of monsters that came in his room to get him." Fred said. Daphne's eyes got big.

"Maybe it's a little kid thing, you know, every child has a fear of things." Daphne said.

"What was yours?" Fred asked. Daphne sighed.

"Monsters..."

"What? Your kidding me! You got caught by them all the time, how'd you over come your fear?" He asked.

"I guess I never did, what I thought was going to happen, happened to me, monsters did take me away. But, luckily I had a brave knight that rescued me everytime." Daphne said while leaning on Fred & looking up into his eyes. His cheeks got pink.

"But, what if somethings after Brad?" He said looking stressed.

"Freddie, who'd be after him?" Daphne asked.

"I-I don't know but.."He said then putting his face into his hands.

"Ohhh...your dad..err...I mean the freak." Daphne said putting her hand on his back.

"Yeah Daph, The Freak, the monster that took me away from my parents & raised me!" Fred said.

"But, he's in prison now Freddie." Daphne said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah but, who knows if he's sent someone out to take Brad from us, or what about the twins when they get here who knows whos gonna wanna snatch my babbies!" Fred cried. Daphne saw the upset look in Fred's face.

"Calm down honey, we'll take care of it. Like I said, it's probably just a little kid thing of Brads. Tomorrow we'll get a baby monitor for his room...& the girls room too." Daphne said.

"Okay..I guess I did go a little over board." Fred said.

"No Freddie, your just a really loving & caring father & I'm so lucky to married someone as great as you!" Daphne said before kissing him.

"I think I'm the lucky one." Fred said. Daphne grinned.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Daphne said taking Freds hand and walking to the stairs half way up the steps Daphne stopped.

"Daphne, whats wrong?" Fred asked. Daphne groaned.

"Daph?" He asked, worried.

"Freddy, I think the twins are gonna be like Brad & come a little early.." Daphne said.

"What? I mean..oh my gosh, I'll call mom & dad to come watch Brad!" Fred said trying to remain calm.

"Freddie we should leave..now!" Daphne said.

"Uhh, okay Brad comes with us." He picked up Daphne & put her in the car then grabbed Brad & buckled him in the car seat.

The made it to the hospital & Daphne was put in a room.

_**TBC **_

_**Hope you liked it! R&R to get Chapter Three!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE IS UP! Sorry it took me longer than normal. I hope you like this chapter. I wasn't sure about it. ... PLEASE REVIEW & lemme know what you think so I can post chapter four. :)**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

The little blonde rubbed his eyes then yawned.

"Daddy, why'd you wake me up so early?" He complained. Fred wished he could be as calm & careless like his son.

"I'm sorry Brad, grandma & grandpa Jones are coming to take yout to their house later today." He said, A smiled showed up on his face & he started to clap.

"Yay!" Brad cheered. Fred grinned, with his tired looking face. A nurse walked in the waiting room.

"Mr. Jones?" She called.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Congrats your a daddy to twin girls!" She said happily.

"Really?" He asked excited.

"Yes Sir! You wanna meet them?" She asked.

"You bet I do!" He said, putting Brad on the floor to walk. Brad held Freds hand as the nurse led them to Daphne's room. The nurse opened the door. Fred saw his beautiful red-head wife sitting up in the bed holding two little bundles of joy in her arms. One with red hair & big blue eyes & the other with blonde hair & a precious face.

"Oh Daph,...they're beautiful!..Just like you!" Fred said. Daphne grinned.

"Thanks Freddie, I think this one looks like you!" She said happily.

"They need names." Fred said. Daphne giggled.

"Yeah! I agree!" She said.

"Mommy is that my sisters?" Brad asked, staring at the two babies in his parents arms.

"Yeah Brad. It's you baby sisters!" She said to her little toddler.

"I think the red-head should be Danielle Judy Jones." Fred said.

"That's a beautiful name Freddie! I love it!" Daphne said.

"Danielle it is!" The nurse said writing it down on the sheet of paper.

"& I think her name should be Felicity Nan Jones." Daphne said, looking at her husband that was smiling.

"I love it Daph!" He said.

"Okay then, Felicity Nan Jones & Danielle Judy Jones, officially have names!" The nurse said. Daphne & Fred smiled at each other. They looked at their three children who were all in their arms asleep peacefully.

"Daphne Ann Blake Jones, have I ever told you, I love you & your the best ever?" Fred said dreamingly.

"Maybe a time or two you have, but, did I tell you am all that I am because of you?" She asked sweetly. Fred & Daphne lips locked.

"Good thing I got they're room finished early." Fred joked.

"Ha, I guess your right!" Daphne said.

"Mommy are we taking them home with us?" Brad asked. Fred & Daphne both laughed.

"Well mommy can't come home with the babies for a day or two, so your going to stay with grandma till then." Fred said.

"Oh..okay." the careless toddler said.

"We're so lucky Freddie!" Daphne said.

"We sure are Daph!" He said.

"We're here!" Two voices shouted from the door.

"Mom! Dad!" Fred said.

"Hi Mr. & Mrs. Jones, your little granddaughters have been wanting to meet you guys!" Daphne said.

"Oh my goodness! Aren't they the most beautiful girls you ever did see Brad!" Judy said to her husband.

"You can say that again!" Brad nodded & agreed.

The family visted, then the grandparents took Brad home. Two days went by. THe doctors allowed Daphne & the twins to leave.

"Welcome home girlies!" Fred said with the two car seats in his hands.

"Your gonna love the room daddy designed for you!" Daphne said.

They walked upstairs to the twins bed room & laid them in their cribs.

"Sleep well my little princesses." Daphne said before closing the door. When she turned around someone grabbed her arms gently. She looked down to see Freds hands. She smiled.

"Hey hon, great job with the girls!" He said.

"Thanks Freddie, I try." Daphne said.

"Your the best mother & wife in the world!" He said. Daphne blushed.

"I think your the best father & husband in the world!" She said sweetly.

"Let's get some rest. Brad's already asleep too." Fred said.

"Okay sweetie. Good idea." She agreed.

Two years went by quickly, Brad was almost four now & the twins just celebrated their 2nd birthday.

Daphne rushed around the house throwing things in the bags.

"Mommy!" One of the little twins shouted.

"Yes honey?" Daphne replied.

"When are we leaving to go bye bye?" Danielle asked as she sit on her mothers bed with her dolls.

"Anytime now. We have to finish packing doll face." Daphne said to her little red-head Danielle.

"Where's your sister?" She asked.

"Felicity is in our room playing." Danielle said sweetly while combing her dolls hair.

"Oh, well, go tell her to pack a few toys for the trip. It's gonna be a long drive." Daphne said, throwing her childrens swinwear in a beach bag.

"Okay mommy." Danielle said, leaping off her parents bed & running down the hall. Daphne opened her dresser & found her & Fred's swim wear. She put them in a beach bag & quickly zipped it.

"All packed?" A voice said from behinde Daphne. She looked to see Fred; Daphne sighed. whiled digging through her daughters outfits & throwing them neatly in their bags.

"Almost done. It sure is harder packing for five instead of just me." Daphne said.

"Five? You don't have to pack mine." Fred said. Daphne laughed & held up his orange ascot & the keys to the car. Fred blushed.

"Oh really?" Daphne said, jokingly.

"Umm, yeah, thanks. I've been really rushed." He said, while Daphne fixed his ascot around his neck perfectly. Then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's okat sweetie. I don't mind taking care of you too! & I know the rush feeling. Did you get all the beach things packed?" Daphne said.

"Yep, I got the umberella, the sand toys, the mini grill, the chairs, the surf boards & I think that's everything."

"You fit all that into our mini van?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah it was a tight fit but, I got it!" He said. Suddenly their bed room door opened.

"Can we leave NOW?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, we're officially all ready!" Fred said.

"All we have left is to pack some kids in the van." Daphne said.

"I'll take car of that." Fred said picking up his three kids & carrying them to their van. Daphne picked up the last few bags & put them up in the front seat.

"We're all set!" Fred said. As he closed the his car door & started the van.

"Are we there yet?" The little blonde toddler asked her parents. Fred & Daphne looked at each other & laughed.

"Oh boy, it's gonna be a loooong ride." Fred said, turning out of his drive way.

_**TBC**_

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it's not very good. Please review! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

"Dad! How much longer now?" Brad shouted to the front where his dad was seated, driving. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Like a lot so, be patient!" He said, trying not to get angry with his son.

"I know, it's much louder than Shaggy, Velma & scooby in the back of the van for a road trip." Daphne said, seeing her husband getting frustrated.

"Ha yeah, I'll say. I sure do miss those days." He said looking out the window ahead of him.

"Yeah, me too. But, think about our good days to come Freddie! We still have all the fun & wonderful adventures to go on with our family!" She said. Fred smiled and looked over at his wife in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, your right, the good days are just starting!" He said leaning over & giving her a kiss.

"So looking foward to our real family vacation?" He asked. Daphne giggled.

"I sure am!" She said.

"For once no bad guys, monsters or creeps but, most of all noooo problems!" She said, when suddenly the van made a loud noise & started limping. All the children screamed. Fred pulled off at the near by gas station. He slammed his head on the wheel. Daphne looked over to him.

"Are we at beach daddy?" Felicity shouted.

"No!" Fred & Daphne both shouted.

"We need a chill pill, Fred." Daphne said.

"Gah, yeah your right Daph, I just...really why'd this happen to us?" He said.

"Whats exactly wrong with it?" She asked.

"Popped tire. It'll take about thirty mintues to fix then we should be back on the road. No problem." He said trying to stay calm.

"Okay, I'll get the kids out & take them inside to refresh themselves." Daphne said.

Daphnd opened the door to the mini van & unbuckled her three children.

"Okay, lets go get some treats." She said taking her daughters hands.

Fred rolled under the mini van & started working on the wheel. Thirty minutes later he was finished. Daphne & the children came out of the little store.

"Daddy look what we got!" Danielle said holding up her juice cup & smiling. Fred smiled & opened the van door.

"Everyone hop in, we wanna get to the beach sometime today." he said.

Half the day past & the sun was starting to go down. The kids were all taking naps, for the first time today the van was really peaceful. Now that Fred had been driving for half a day straight his back was hurting & he was getting tired too. He looked over to the passenger seat to see his wife looking at the pink sky.

"It's pretty hu?" Daphne said.

"Yeah you are." He said. Daphne turned to him & giggled.

"Aww hush Freddie." She said playfully.

"We'd better keep it down Daph. We don't want the kids to wake up." He said. Daphne laughed.

"Yeah we wouldn't that to happen." She said.

"Hey, we're almost there sweetie!" He said looking up at their Hotel sign that said one more mile to go.

"Yes! It'll be so nice to get out & stretch!" Daphne said.

"I agree!" Fred said.

"Hey I got a text message!" Daphne said looking down at her phone.

"Who's it from?" He asked.

"Velma, she said her Shaggy & Velma are staying at the same beach near by our hotel!" She said.

"Wow, thats great! The kids can play with Norville & Valery. While we chill with the rest of the ol' gang!" He said.

"Don't forget your parent's are near by too." Daphne said.

"Oh yeah, but, they're busy with other things. So we probably won't see them much."

"Here we are! "Sea Side Stay" hotel!" She said.

"You go check us in Daph, & I'll get the bags onto the cart before we wake the kids." He said.

"Sure thing Freddie."

Daphne came back within five minutes. Fred was still unloading the van.

"Here's our room key." She said handing him the key.

"Great, thanks hon. We gotta wake the kids & take them up to the hotel then we'll call it a night." He said before hearing three little voices coming from inside the van.

"Are we there yet?" Brad asked.

"Yes." Fred said.

"Yay! Lets go on the beach! " He shouted.

"Yeah!" The twins agreed. Daphne looked at Fred.

"Maybe we could take them on the beach to run for a few short minutes?" She asked.

"Ha, I don't see why not. I'll get the things later." He said closing the trunk.

The family walked to the beach, when they're feet hit the sand the children let go of their parents hands & ran around. Jumping & screaming with joy & excitment. Fred & Daphnes hands locked.

"Thanks Freddie." Daphne said sweetly, looking up into his blue eyes with hers.

"For what?"

"Everything." She said.

"I'm everything, I am because I've got you Daph." He said. Then they kissed.

"Mommy whats wrong with the sun?" Felicity asked. Fred & Daphne laughed.

"That's called a sunset honey, it means the suns going down & it's almost time for bed." She told the blonde toddler.

"Oh. How come we don't have them at home?" She asked.

"We do, but, you can see them best on a beach." Daphne said.

"Our kids are adorable Daphne." Fred said.

"I know, they are." She said back.

"We're gonna have the best week of our lives, I promise!" Fred said.

_**TBC **_

_**Sorry this chapter was short & boring. I'll try to make the next one much more excitingggg! :D R&R PLEASE :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Awe you guys are totally the BEST ever! You make me wanna give you guys an update SOON as possible! :) :) :) :) Thanks for the reviews, it makes me so happy! :D :D**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

"Breakfast kiddos!" Fred said to his three children sitting at the table in the hotel.

"Yummy, pancakes daddy!" Felicity said.

"What she said!" Danielle agreed. As Brad stuffed his face full. Fred smiled then fixed a nice plate of food. He then made a special cup of coffee.

"You guys sit tight & stay seated till I come back." He said.

"Okie dokie!" Danielle said happily. Fred walked across the room to thier bed room door & opened it. He smiled when he saw his beautiful wife in the bed sound asleep. He walked up & sit on the side then rubbed her arm.

"Hey Daph, wake up sweetie. It's breakfast." He said. Daphne lifted her head.

"Uh-oh what time is it? I gotta feed the kids." She said sitting up in her bed.

"Hey, no worries Daphne, it's already been taken care of. All you gotta do it enjoy yours." He said picking up the tray of food & sitting it on her lap. Daphne smiled then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww Freddie, this is the sweetest thing ever!" she said.

"You needed a break hon." He said.

"Tomorrow you get the breakfast in bed!" Daphne said.

"Nah, I was thinking we might could go out for breakfast tomorrow. I hear theres a great resturant for the hotel, it's got a wonderful view!" He said.

"Sounds exciting! But, if your not gonna get a break tomorrow you can have one today sometime." She said.

"Ha, okay Daph, whatever you say!" He said. Suddenly they heard three little giggles coming from the door that was cracked open. Fred & Daphne laughed.

"Hey I thought I told you guys to stay seated." Fred said. The door opened all the way.

"Whoopsie..." Danielle said as she fell from the leaning on the door.

"Grrr, Danielle! Do you have to be so clumsy!" Brad shouted. Fred & Daphne laughed.

"Wonder where she gets it from?" Fred said, smiling at Daphne, as she blushed.

"It's not my fault Felicity laughed!" Danielle cried. Daphne looked over at Fred.

"Wonder who gave her the laugh?" Daphne said.

"Alright kids, wanna go on the beach now?" Fred said.

"Yeah!" They shouted cheerfully. They packed they're things and went on the beach. Fred sat up the umberella & chairs. Then got the childrens sand toys out. The three started digging & making objects out of the sand. Daphne sat in her beach chair & watched the waves in the ocean.

"Whatcha thinking about cute red head?" He asked.

"Hu? Me?...Oh nothing.." She said.

"Ha, whatever Daph, I know you to well to know that, that look is a nothing!" He said.

"Well I was just thinking about going out on the ocean & riding those waves!"

"Daph, I don't wanna lose you." He said. Fred was always over protected when it came to Daphne surfing. Daphne giggled.

"Don't worry Freddie. I'm not going." She said. Fred sighed of relief.

"We're all going!" She said.

"What!" He shouted. "We can't take the kids out there, they'll drown."

"Relax Fred, the waves aren't rough like most places. These are nice & calm. We can get on our boards & surf with the kids sitting on our boards"

"Well, thats true." He said.

"Wanna try?" She asked.

"Sure, let's have some fun." He said.

The couple grabbed their boards & strapped the kids in their life vests.

"Mommy are we going far out?" Felicity asked. Daphne giggled.

"Your just like your father, always worried about something." She said.

"No sweetheart we're not going far at all." Fred said.

They jumped on the boards & started surfing.

"Hold on girlys!" Daphne said. Fred & Brad were on another board.

"Dad, why is mommy going faster?" Brad asked.

"Cause...it's not a race Brad, we're just having fun...safely." He said,

They rode the waves for minutes the children giggled & laughed. they whole family was having a blast riding the waves. Suddenly a dark shadow covered the familys boards.

"M-mommy...look up!" Danielle said. Daphne looked up to a gaint wall of water. There was no time to get back to shore in time.

"Daph, try to get above the wave!" She heard Fred shout from in front of her.

"Hold on tight honeys!" She said. Then the wave crashed. Fred's head flew up from under the water, as he was coughing & trying to stay a float.

"Daphne! Danielle, Felicity, Brad! Where are you!" He shouted. Brad's head popped up from under. His life vest was keeping him up, then Danielle & then Felicity.

"Kids, oh kids your all right. Daddy's here, it's gonna be okay." He said wrapping his arms around the scared & crying children.

"W-where's mommy?" Danielle cried. Fred looked around breathless, hoping to see his wife. There was nothing but some few waves & people back on the shore.

"Kids sit up here on the surf board & wait for daddy to come back & get you. I'm gonna look for mommy." He said diving under the water. He bursted out of the water & took a deep breath. Then looked to make sure the kids were still safe. He then heard coughing & breathing heavily. it was Daphne.

"Daph! Daphne honey, are you alright?" He asked worried. She coughed the grabbed on to him.

"Yeah..I think so." She said. They swam over to the kids on the surf board that was still in one peice. Suddenly Daphne felt something grab onto her leg & pull her under. Fred turned around when heard her scream.

"Daphne! Daph!" He said before taking a deep breath & diving under to save his red-head. He felt her hand & grabbed it the pulled & faught whatever it was trying to take Daphne. He kicked it off Daphne, then he held her & swam up to the top fast as he could.

"Daddy! What was that!" Felicity shouted with fear.

"It was a monster, like I said." Brad said. Fred didn't want his kids to think about monsters or any mysteries.

"Kids hold on tight!" He said. Going through a wall of water & it crashing behinde him, giving him a ride to land. Fred laid on the beach trying to catch his breath, the children were all talking about what had just happened. Fred looked over at his wife who was laying still on the beach.

"I think that creeper knocked you out Daph." He said softly, while gently lifting her hed & looking at her beautiful face.

"Is mommy gonna die?" Danielle said.

"No sweetie. Mommy's gonna be just fine." he said. People all over the beach were staring at the family. Fred was so embarssed. He carried his wife up to the room & took the kids behinde him. He laid her in their bed.

"I'm so sorry Daphne. I should have saved you sooner." He said softly under his breath. Daphne moaned & then coughed a little. She opened her eyes to see Fred looking down with tears in his eyes.

"Freddie? What happened?" She asked.

"We crashed off our surf boards & then you went under." He said, trying to forget there was something that took her under.

"No I remember that part Freddie, but, then something grabbed my leg & pulled me under the water." She said.

"I'm sorry Daph, I thought this vacation would be perfect & it's starting out to be just like all the others did before we were married!" He said, before crashing onto the bed beside her.

"Hey, Freddie. It's okay. I'm just happy we made it out alive! Well thanks to you I'm alive. & the kids?" She said.

"Yeah they're all taking naps" He said.

"Freddie Jones, you've saved my life so many times. How could I ever thank you?" She said. Fred showed a small smile on his face.

"Daphne Ann Blake Jones, everyday I wake up right where I wanna be, beside my preschool, elementy school, middle school, high school, sweetheart. & she's all I've ever wanted, the perfect wife, amazing mother, & my best friend for life! You being here, you being my dangerprone Daphne to save, is the biggest & best thank you I could ever have! " He said. Daphne smiled with tears gently sliding down her face, as Fred wiped them away.

"Freddie, that's the sweetes thing anyone has ever said to me! Your my amazing husband that I'd give my life for!" She said.

"Don't you ever do that." He said softly grinning over at her.

"I would because, you've risked yours so many times before." She said. The couple smiled, as they laid in bed looking into each others eyes.

"Does this mean we have a mystery to solve?" Daphne asked. Fred sighed.

"I don't know Daph, but, we'll talk to the rest of the gang about it tonight when we go out together for some, shopping, rides & eating of course, we'll have Shaggy, scooby & his kids with us!" He joked, making Daphne giggle.

"I think we're having a fantastic vacation Freddie!" She said before their lips locked in a gently kiss.

_**TBC**_

_**This one was better than the last one. lol :) I wanna hear some more reviews so I can update SOON :D :D :D :D **_

_**P.s. SORRY FOR ALL THE SPELLING MISTAKES :(**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

"Wow daddy this place looks like fun!" Felicity shouted, while looking up at the rides spinning & racing around tracks. Food courts & lots of arcades. The three young childrens eyes sparkled.

"Hey look mommy! It's Valery!" Danielle said.

"And Norville!" Brad followed.

"Hey guys!" Fred said, giving Shaggy a hug.

"Like hey dudes! Like awesome place, hu?"

"Sure is!" Fred said.

"I think the kids will have a blast here." Velma said.

"Oh heck, we'll have a blast too!" Fred said, making Daphne laugh.

"Freddie Jones, I swear sometimes I think I've got four kids." She joked.

"I know the feeling." Velma said.

"Can we eat now dad?" Norville asked Shaggy, his father.

"Like dude, chill, we just got here man! Like, if you eat now, it's not gonna feel so great on the rides!" He said.

"Aww man!" Norville said sadly. Velma & Daphne laughed.

"He's exactly like his dad!" Daphne said.

"I know, lucky me." Velma said.

"well, lets start the fun!" Fred said, giving the tickets to his family.

"Where to first kids?" Fred asked.

"There!" All the kids shouted, pointing in differnet ways. The gang laughed.

"Okay, lets start taking turns going to them all." Daphne said.

"I wanna do this one!" Brad shouted, pointing to a childrens rollar coaster.

"Are you guys sure?" Fred asked.

"Yeah!" The kids shouted. Fred handed them tickets.

"No thank you." Valery, Velma & Shaggy's three year old daughter said.

"You don't wanna ride the coaster Valery?" Fred asked.

"To be honest Mr. Jones...I don't wanna ride any of the rides." She said, leaping back into her stroller & picking up her picture book.

"Wow, you are just like your mom!" Fred said.

"Hey, like, nothing wrong with that.." Shaggy said.

"Not at all." Fred said.

"I guess our kids are like us." Daphne said.

"Dare devils" Velma said.

"Hey!" Fred said, in his defence.

"Like, man, it's the truth, you two always rode EVERY single ride." Shaggy said.

"Except...the Ferris Wheel..." Velma said looking over at Fred.

"Hah...umm so?" Fred said.

"Like, whats the story behinde that Fredrick?" Shaggy asked, knowing Fred hated to be called Fredrick.

"It's too slow...that's all." Fred said.

"Really?" Shaggy said getting closer to Fred's sweating face.

"Psshh yeah." He said.

"Cause I think someones afraid of hieghts!" Shaggy said.

"No, no way, tell them Daph!" Fred said, trying to cover his worried look.

"Tell them what?" She asked.

"Give it up Fredrick!" Velma said.

"Gahhh, alright alright! Yes I'm afraid of heights! So what?" He said.

"YES! We found Fred Jones fear!" Shaggy shouted. Fred's cheeks turned pink. He never wanted Daphne to know he feared heights. He always tried to hide it during mysteries.

"Well Fredrick, I think tonights the night you over come your fear of heights!" Shaggy said.

"W-what do you mean?" Fred asked .

"I mean, your going on the Ferris Wheel, tonight!" Shaggy sand patting his buddy on the back. Fred looked over at his children on the rollar coaster.

"I can't, the kids need me." Fred said.

"We can babysit." Velma said.

"Yeah like you & Daphne can go ride the ferris wheel!" Shaggy said. Daphne smiled & looked at Fred.

"I think that's a good idea guys." Daphne said.

"B-but, we have to tell you guys about what happened earlier..." Fred said as Shaggy was pushing him onto the Ferris wheel & Daphne was pulling on his arm.

"Like, you can tell us later man!" He said. Fred was thrown into the ride & the saftey bar was put over him. Sweat was on his face & he was shaking. Daphne looked over at her scared to death husband. She'd never seen Fred so afraid before. She felt awful for not bailing him out & letting him stay below. Suddenly the ride started.

"Oww..." Fred moaned looking below as the ride was rising into the stars.

"Freddie, it's gonna be okay. Nothings gonna go wrong." Daphne said, trying to comfort him.

"You're right, I'm probably just over reacting to the whole thing." He said, out of breath. Daphne couldn't help but to giggle.

"Freddie, for real, calm down. It's okay to be afraid of things. You Fred Jones. Not super man. Even though you are my hero." Daphne said, wrapping her arm around his & resting her head on his arm.

"Thanks Daph, you know..I'm not so scared anymore." He said, has the ride hadt reached the very top. Then it stopped.

"Why did w-we s-s-stop?" He said, scared.

"They always stop at the top so we can have a moment to look at the beautiful view." Daphne said, looking over the lighted theme park, next to the beach with the moon right above the ocean. Fred looked downk, then quickly closed his eyes & held sqweezed Daphne's hand tightly.

"I can't do it..It's too high up!" He said, almost going into a panic attack. Daphne kissed him softly.

"Freddie, I'm here. It's okay." She said. Fred felt so comforted to have her next to him. She was so caring & understanding. He felt truly loved. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash coming from under the Ferris Wheel. Fred gripped Daphne tightly. Screams & crying were coming from below.

"What's going on?" Fred cried.

"I-I don't know..but, it doesn't sound good." She said.

"I told you Daph, I told you this was a bad idea!" He cried.

"Calm down Freddie, it's gonna be alright. "

"IT'S A MONSTER!" A lady shouted from the ground. As the couple watched everyone run away from the rides. Both started breathing heavily.

"Everyone's off the Ferris Wheel!" The man shouted to his boss.

"Good let's get out of here!" He said running towards the exit. Fred & Daphne shouted at anyone for help but, the screams of the crowd were too loud. Suddenly a beast came flying up into the sky, right above Fred & Daphne. The two screamed & cried for help.

"What is that thing!" Fred cried.

"It looks simlar to the freak that tried to drown me today!" Daphne said.

"Oh my gosh, we gotta get off this thing Daph, hold on!" He said. Lifting the saftey bar up so Daphne could slip out & stand up on the seat. People from below started shouting & pointing at Fred & Daphne. The monster flew down & scooped Daphne up into his arms, as Fred was trying to get out of the saftey bar.

"Freddie!" Daphne screamed as the monster flew off into the night sky. Fred was so shocked he slipped once he was out of the seat. Daphne's scream echoed in his ears & mind. He was so desprate & helpless. He was hanging off the top of the Ferris Wheel looking down at his death, but, all he could think about was saving Daphne.

"Don't worry Sir, we've got a rescue crew coming up to get you now, hold tight!" A fire man shouted. Fred's mind was going out of control. Daphne had just been taken away by a monster that tried to kill her ealier that day, his kids were in the theme park alone with his friends, & he was getting ready to die. His fingers were sore & sweaty, he couldn't hold on the ride much longer. Slowly his hand slipped off the ride & Fred was falling 100s of feet to the ground. Danielle, Brad & Felicity were all crying as they saw their dad fall from the Ferris Wheel. Shaggy & Velma were also in tears.

When suddenly they heard someone say, "GOT HIM!" A man yelled. They'd caught Fred with their rescue net. All of the children rushed to see Fred.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said jumping up out of the net & running towards where Daphne was last seen being taken away. Shaggy grabbed his sholder.

"Like Fred! Stop, where are you going?" He said, racing after Fred. Velma grabbed the five kids & told them to stay with her.

"Shaggy, I've gotta find Daphne! She's my everything! I can't live with out her! I-I.." But before he could finish he saw a note on his van, he picked it up & read it.

_"Dear Fredrick, _

_You ruined my life, I am going to do the same with yours! _

_- The Freak, the 2." _

Fred crashed right in the parking lot, with tears in his eyes. He couldn't bellieve what was happening to him. Whoever the freak 2 was, he would try to kill Daphne to ruin Fred's life.

"Like, man, I'm so sorry." Shaggy said.

"Let's go back to the hotel & we'll get the kids ready for bed then you two can search while I babysit." Velma said. putting all the children in the two vans.

"No, you guys take the kids back. I'm gonna save Daphne, or I'm gonna die trying!" Fred said, getting up off the ground,

"Like, Fred you probably need to see a Doc. About your fall." Shaggy said.

"I'll be fine." He said.

Velma & Shaggy looked at each other.

"Looks like we've gotta mystery to solve..." Velma said.

_**TBC**_

_**& The excitment BEGINSS! PLEASE lemme know whatcha think about it! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6:**_

Shaggy ran around in the hotel room trying to keep the five young kids under control. Fred had been gone all night & there was still no word on either him or Daphne. Velma was on the phone trying to contacted Mr. & Mrs. Chiles. Fred's parents. Shaggy remembered Fred telling him that they'd came for a vacation near by.

"Hi! Mrs. Chiles? Yes, this is Velma Dinkley, Fred's friend. We heard your in town vacationing?" Velma asked.

"Yes we are, why?" Judy Chiles said. Velma hated to worry Mrs. Chiles about Fred, but, her & Shaggy wanted to help find Daphne. So they needed them.

"Well you see, we were at a little theme park last night, Shaggy & Fred thought the kids would enjoy it! When Fred & Daphne went on a Ferris Wheel while Shag & I watched their children. Then some monster came flying in the sky & took Daphne away. Fred went to look for her last night & we haven't heard from him since. Shaggy & I were wanting to go help him look but, we've got their kids & ours. We can't leave them here alone." Velma said. Velma heard Judy telling her husband, Brad everything. Brad tried to calm her down.

"We'll be right over." Judy said.

Fred had been up all night searching for Daphne. He was tired & almost ever part of his body ached. He thought about Daphne none stop. I hoped his children were all safe & sound. He felt like an awful father for leaving them. But, he loved them too much to just let them come along & have the same done to them. Fred was on the heighest part on the beach, on top of a huge mountian. It was the only place the monster could have landed besides the ocean. It was far out from any of the city or hotels.

"Daph! Daphne! Can you hear me?" He shouted, hoping that just, maybe she'd come out of what looked like a jungle & wrap her arms around him. But, no noise at all was made. Fred saw the mountian was coming to an end. He walked up on the very edge & sit. His fear of heighest was not a problem anymore. He didn't even think about it. He saw the beautiful sunrise coming up above the sea. It made his think of his wife. He pulled out his key ring & opened the locket. The same exact looking locket he'd given Daphne to wear as a necklce. & his was a key chain. He smiled as he saw the photo of him & his beautiful blue eyed red-head wife.

"Daphne, I wanted more than anything to give you a break, & for once you just be your fun self. I didn't want you to go through this all over again." He said with a tear in his eye.

"I wish you were right beside me now. This sunrise reminds me of our walks on the beach. Like the one when I asked you to marry me. & you happily said yes. Then we shared our first kiss on the beach together. You are forever my love Daphne, & I'll find you! No Freak is gonna get away with taking you from me! Brad, Felicity & Danielle need you...I..I..need you Daphne..." He said as the tears were rolling down his face gently. There was a nice breeze coming from the ocean. He looked around, as he was scanning the beach he saw a ship. His eyes grew wide.

"Pirates..." Fred mumbled under his breath. He saw Daphne was tied up with two by her side. He didn't see the monster that had carried her away though.

"Ye ready to be taken off?" One shouted to the other pirates.

"Yes Captian!" They all shouted back. Fred quickly ran to the bottom before it was too late to rescue her. He tried to call 911 but had no signal in such a place. By the time he'd gotten to the bottom it was too late. The ghostly like ship had already left. Fred wasn't about to give up so he took off his shirt & dove into the water. He thought it be better to just have the under tank top & blue jean shorts on. He swam as fast as he could to catch up. Once he'd reached the ship he looked up to look for some way to aboard & not be seen. He watched the pirates shout at one another as they were bust getting ready to leave the land. They had soild white faces, like ghosts. He wondered if theses we the same people who had left him the not last night.

"Lift the anchor men!" The captian yelled loudly. Fred climbed up onto the anchor to get a free ride to the ship. Once it was close to the deck her swang off to grab a rode on the side of the ship, Then he climbed it to the top of the ship. He hid behinde some bags & barrels of stuff that stunk like rotten fish. Suddenly he heard that sweet inoccent voice coming from across the ship. It was his wife, Daphne. Tied up with two plain while pirates by her side.

"Let me go please!" Daphne cried.

"Shut ye mouth my lady!" One of the pirates said.

"W-what do you want with me?" She asked scared.

"That's for us to know & for you to find out, now shut it!" He yelled.

Fred couldn't believe they way they were treating her. He just wanted to go up there & give them a nice punch in the face. Then of course, rescue his lovely wife.

"Captian, here she be!" One said shoving Daphne right in front of the creepiest one of all, the captian. She tripped & fell right into him.

"Get up you clumsy piece of nothing!" He shouted.

"How dare ye touch me!" The two pirates picked her up then held on to her, to make sure she wouldn't escape.

"I-I'm sorry. Can you please take me back! I have three children who need me! & a wonderful husband, I need him! Please I'll do anything!" She pleaded. As the captian just laughed rudely, making the others follow. Fred was more than angry inside now.

"You want to go back to Fredrick, do you?" The captian said, giving Daphne a chill up her spine.

"H-h-how do you know his name?" She whimpered. Again he laughed.

"Me & Fredrick were close at one time.." He said. Daphne was scared & confused at the pirates answer.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Fredrick Jones Jr. Ruined my life, he was awful to me, & then threw me in prison, until...I escaped." He said, Daphne gasped.

"Mayor Jones...The Freak?" She gasped.

"That'd be correct Mrs. Jones!" He with his evil tone. Daphne froze.

"What do you want from us?" She asked. Fred was listening in shock, that he escaped. Once he was lose he'd hurt anyone or anything to get what he wanted.

"I want what I came for Daphne, you, your children & Brad & judy Chiles! Everyone Fred's little heart loves & cares about!" He said. Fred had never felt such pain in his life with the words The Freak was saying.

"No no please! Don't take them away from Freddie! Take me, do whatever you want with me! Fred needs his parents & kids more than anything! Ruin me, take me away, kill me, hurt me whatever you wanna do, just do it! Just please...don't take them away...not my kids.." She said as she started to sob. Fred couldn't take another second of it all. He stood up & shouted,

"Daphne NO!" He screamed loudly. Everyones eyes turned to Fred.

"Freddie, w-what are you doing?" She said.

"Saving your life!" He shouted.

"Get him!" The Freak shouted to the other pirates.

They quickly grabbed Fred.

"Freddie, where are the kids?" Daphne cried.

"I'm not telling you now Daph, we can't let them know!" He said seriously.

"Freddie, why'd you come?" Daphne was happy to see him but, she knew The Freak would try to kill him & the kids.

"I'm not going to let you end your life Daphne!" He said. Both were still sobbing.

"I'll settle this for the two of you!" The Freak said.

_**TBC**_

_**Ah, ghost pirates! What do you think? I'm sad I only got three reviews last chapter. But THANKS TO THOSE HOW REVIEWED YOU ALL ROCKKKK! :D :D :D :D **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

The Freak grinned evily at the sobbing couple, tied up.

"Wanna make a deal Fredrick?" ?He asked. He didn't look as much like a pirate like the rest of them did. He looked a lot more like the old freak they've always known. Fred slowly raised his head to look up at him.

"It depends. If it saves my wife, parents & kids. Then yes." He said fermly.

"Oh, it'll do all that, & save yours." He said evily. Fred didn't wanna turst him, but, he wanted to try to save his wife. So he'd do anything The Freak said to do.

"What would that be?" Fred asked. Daphne looked over at her husband, with her tear stained face.

"Freddie, don't do anything dangerous." She said softly. Fred nodded then turned back to The Freak.

"It's not dangerous at all pumpkin!" He said, knowing it bothered Fred, him getting close to Daphne. Daphne jerked her head away from The Freaks hand that was touching her cheek.

"Just tell us Freak!" Fred said.

"Alright Fred, your not as sweet as you were when you lived in my house." He said. Fred's face showed how upset he was with the freak for bringing up the past.

"Stop it! I can't help you lied to me about everything! I am happier now than I've ever been before in my life! All thanks to my beautiful best friend who's got me through it all, Daphne!" He said.

"So I should be after Daphne for making your life possible for being so wonferful?" The Freak said.

"No! Grr, just stop! Leave her alone or I swear I'll!" Fred shouted.

"Or you'll what? Nothing you ever did worked back then, why would it work now, Fredrick?" He asked. Fred put his head down & sighed.

"Please, leave Freddie alone." Daphne said.

"Alright, very well then. Let's get on to the deal. Since my radar is picking up signs of people getting too close to my crew & me. I'm going to let you go, for now. I want nothing as of right now. I'll think about it some then I'll find you again, when you least expect it." The Freak said. Fred & Daphne looked at each other.

"You CANNOT tell a soul about what has happened, or else.." The Freak said. Daphne & Fred felt a chill go up their spines. His threat was always true.

"Is it a deal?" He asked.

"It's a deal." Fred said. The Freak laughed evily the cut their ropes.

"Go, jump off the ship & swim for shore." He said.

"Quick Daph, let's get out of here before he changes his mind." Fred said grabbing Daphne's hand & running to the end of the ship.

"But, Freddie, we can't jump off here, it's too heigh, we'll die!" She said panicing. Fred scooped her up in his arms & jumped off the ship.

"Freddie, what are doing?" She asked quickly before he leaped off with her in his arms. The Freak laughed.

"Stupid Fred, he just did both my jobs for me!" He said walking back to the wheel of the ship.

Five minutes later Daphne bursted out of the water, coughing & gasping for air.

"Freddie? Fred! Where are you?" She cried.

"Fred!" She screamed loudly, hoping for a reply. There seemed like no sign of him, until she say his blonde hair & white tank under the water below her, she dove to go get him. She pulled his up with all her strength.

"Freddie, what were you thinking?" She said softly, trying to keep him & herself above the water.

"Daph, you don't know him! He's evil! He's worse than the Freak that almost let me die on the edge of the mountian when we were engaged! It's way worse than that! We have to get out of this area right away! & I don't care if we have to move! If it makes him not find us ever again that's what we'll do!" Fred said.

The two swam back to the shore, the laid on the beach breathing heavily.

"Are you alright Daphne?" Fred asked. Daphne sit up.

"Yeah, I think so..." She said.

"What's our story?" she asked. "Since we can't tell anyone about today?"

"Umm, I found you, & it was just a bird?" He said. Daphne made her "get real" look.

"What?" He asked.

"A bird? No, I'll do the talking. Let's say, it flew away dropped me, you caught me. & we're not sure what to do." She said.

"Works for me!" He said. Then they heard voices from behinde.

"Fred, Daphne!" Shaggy & Velma shouted.

"Guys!" Fred said cheerfully. They joined in a big group hug.

"Where have you all been?" Velma asked.

"Yeah, that creep dropped Daph, I caught her, then we tried to swim after it but, it got away." Fred said. Shaggy & Velma just stared at the couple for a few seconds.

"We gotta solve this!" Velma said.

"No! We can't!" Fred shouted. Everyone stared at him

"Uhh, because! Cause, I don't wanna leave the kids behinde to get caught! We're just gonna leave early. " Fred said.

"But, we just got here!" Shaggy said.

"Shaggy! I can't stay!" Fred said, then some one touched him on the sholder, he turned to see Daphne.

"Fred, can we talk, in private? Just for a moment?" She asked. He nodded then she took him over to the side, where Shaggy & Velma wouldn't hear.

"The Freak thinks, we're dead!" She whispered.

"What? That's crazy, how do you know?" He asked.

"When you were under, after we'd jumped off, I heard him telling the other pirates we were dead, from the jump, cause it took us so long to get above the water." She said. Fred grinned then kissed his wife.

"This is wonderful Daph! We can just keep our normal quiet lives!" He said,making Daphne smile.

"Guys?" Velma asked from behinde.

"Hu...yeah?" Fred asked.

"What's up with you two dudes?" Shaggy asked.

"Nothing, we're just till shook up about this whole thing, let's go back to the hotel & finish our awesome vacation!" Fred said.

"Like, that's the spirt Fred!" Shaggy shouted with joy. They all got into the Rodgers car & drove to the hotel.

_**TBC**_

_**Okay so maybe, this was a stinking chapter to you? It's not over, I promise! You just gotta trust me on this one! :D R&R PLEASEEEEE :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

The Jones went on to have a wonderful family vacation together, infact they had about 15 other great family vacations. It's been 15 years since Fred & Daphne had saw The Freak. Brad was 19, Danielle & Felicity were 17.

Fred & Daphne sat on a swing out on their front deck together. A white car pulled up in the drive way.

"Oh boy, here comes our boy." Daphne said. Fred smiled, as he saw his 19 year old son get out of the car. Then out of the passenger seat came a 19 year old girl, with long flat red-hair, with side bangs.

"Hey dad, hey mom!" Brad said.

"Hi Mr & Mrs. Jones!" Said the red-head cheerfully.

"Hey guys!" Fred greeted.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Daphne asked.

"Well Danielle & Felictiy went shopping with Tyler & Derek." Brad said.

"So it's just, me & Brad today...all alone...together..alone.." The red-head teen said, while making a pretty face to Brad. Brad didn't notice her trying to to get hus attention. Daphne rolled her eyes, it reminded her so much of they way she use to do with Fred.

"Poor girl." Daphne mumbled.

"Yep it's just the two of us today, we're gonna meet up tonight though so, it's not all bad." Brad said.

"What's wrong Tiffany, you look like you just saw your puppy get hit by a car?" Brad said to the red-head.

"Who me? Oh, yeah...nothings wrong at all, it's all good!" She said putting a fake smile on.

"I'll be in the back yard waiting for you Brad." Tiffany said, walking away. Daphne looked over at the tall blonde young man.

"How much longer are you gonna make that poor girl wait Brad Jones?" Daphne asked.

"Wait for what?" Fred & Brad asked at the same time.

"Ugh..you two are clueless! Tiffany likes you Brad! When are you going to make the move?" Daphne asked.

"You mean marrige?" Brad asked.

"Well, I was going to say.." Daphne started before Brad said.

"Cause I've already got the ring, I was planning on asking her sometime soon, I was just waiting for that feeling, the right time feeling. You know what I mean dad?" Brad said. Looking at his parents with big smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, yeah I know exactly what you mean son." Fred said.

"You two will be a lovely couple!" Daphne said.

"Well Brad, Daphne & I are going to go out and do a few things. See you late & no getting into trouble!" Fred said.

"Okay dad, & I'm not ten anymore, I don't do trouble!" He said making his parents laugh. The older couple got into Freds car then drove away.

"I think they needed some time alone." Fred said. Daphne smiled.

"Yeah, me too. I can't believe our baby is going to be getting married!" Daphne said.

"Yeahh, seems like it was just yesterday I was on one knee asking you." Fred said.

"And he's almost twenty years old now Freddie! He isn't a little kids anymore!" Daphne whined.

"Where did time go, Daph?" Fred said sighing.

"I don't know, but, the time have had, it's been amazing!" Daphne said.

"You're right! I just can't wrap my mind around the fact that he's gone, he's movinf out & then my baby girls are growing up so fast I'll be handing their hands over to man sooner or later." He said.

"I know Freddie, but, guess what? We'll have us some grandkids in no time! & we can spoil them all!" Daphne said happily.

"That is exciting!" He said. The two drove down the rode, and back at the Jones home Brad & Tiffany were out in the yard.

"Hey Brad, you threw it to hard!" Tiffany cried as the ball fell under the fron deck into a hole.

"Sorry Tiffany, I'll go get it." He said crawling under the deck, then his eyes grew wide as he saw a little hidden door.

"Brad, are you okay under there?" Tiffany asked.

"Uhh, yeah...I'm great. Tiff, you gotta see this little door I found under here! I'm gonna open it!" He shouted. Tiffany sighed.

"You should just leave it alone Brad. She said. Then a car pulled up into the drive & out came two teenagers, one blonde & the other red-head. With almost exact same faces. Felicity & Danielle with their two boyfriends.

"Where's Brad?" Danielle asked Tiffany.

"He's under the deck finding trouble." She said.

"Oh cool, let me check it out!" Felicity said leaping onto the ground & crawling under.

"Oh man we need a key!" Brad cried.

"Oh no, I really wanted to see what was under there! Mom & Dad never mentioned having a basement before!" Felicity said.

"Well we'll ask dad when he comes home." Danielle said as she turned around & tripped over a rock that was there. When her boyfriend, Norville Rogers caught her.

"Gees Dani, are you alright?" The tall skinny light brown headed man said.

"Yeah, I think so." Danielle said.

"That's good, I wouldn't want my clumsy-Dani hurt." He said. She blushed.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." She said.

"Hey look guys it's a key!" Felicity's boyfriend, Mark cried. He was a tall brown haird man, the same age as Felicity.

"Good going Danielle!" Brad said grabbing the key & going back under the deck.

"Does it work?" Mark asked.

"Grr, yeah I got it!" Brad shouted happily. Dust flew everywhere making the two under the deck cough.

"Hey guys come down here with some flash lights & check it out!" Brad said. Everyone crawled down to the basement. They all flipped their lights on.

"Oh my goodness! Brad, Felicity look! It's mom & dad!" Danielle cried picking up a magazine.

"Mystery Incorporated? What's that?" Brad said.

"I don't know but look at all this stuff, they're famous!" Felicity shouted.

"I'll say!" Brad said.

"How come they never told us?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know...but, we're gonna find out." Brad said.

"Hey who's that guy with dad?" Felicity asked while looking at a photo of Fred with the Mayor Jones.

"He's the mayor..or atleast thats what it said he was. Heres a newspaper that says he was put in jail." Brad said.

"Yikes." Danielle said.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that van! & all these photos of monsters & bad guys they caught!" Felicity cired.

"Like, wow!" Norville said. "Is that my mom & dad!" he cried.

"I think it is!" Felicity said. Everyone gasped.

"They sloved thousands of mysteries! Wonder why they stopped?" Brad said.

"Look! This article is about dad!" Danielle said, picking up a paper titled "Fred's Father The Freak!"

"The Freak?" Brad said.

"Oh, like dudes he looks creepy!" Norville said. He sounded much more manly than his father ever did.

"Gosh! He sure does!" Danielle said holding onto your boyfriend, Norville.

"It says here that dad was taken away as a newborn by the Freak, & raised. Mystery Incorporated "was dead" Fred Jones said. So the gang no longer solves cases. Until Daphne went with Fred on their journey to find Fred's real parents, Brad & Judy Chiles."

"Wow, well theres a lot they never told us!" Felicity said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah!" Brad said.

"It's okay Brad, I'm sure they've got a good reason." Tiffany said.

"They'd better!" Brad said storming out of the basement.

"Oh I can't believe my parents never told me either..." Norville said.

"Are you okay Felicity?" Mark asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, just a little confussed about all this." She said, then Mark put his arm around her.

"It's okay." He said comforting her. They all went outside & right then two cars pulled up into the drive way.

"Hey Brad!" Fred said getting out the car.

"Dad, how could you?" Brad said.

"What Brad?" The couple asked.

"Mystery incorporated? The Freak? What is all this!"

"Like yeah Valery come look!" Norville shouted to his sister that was getting out of the Rogers car, while Shaggy & Velma getting out of the front seats.

"Brad, where'd you find those!" Fred shouted.

"Under the house, in other words, your hiding spot!" He said.

"Norville, we can explian!" Velma said.

"No need." He said.

"Brad please, wait you guys we can work this through!" Daphne cried as all the teens got into a car & drove off. Daphne cried into Fred's chest.

"How'd this happen guys?" Shaggy asked

"I don't know! Brad said he was going to propose to Tiffany so we left & we came back to this!" Fred said.

"Don't worry Daphne, will find them." Fred said comforting his wife.

"Freddie, what are they going to do?" She cried.

"I don't know Daphne but, luckily they're all old enough to take care of themselves. Until we can find them. They just need to do some cooling off." He said.

_**TBC**_

_**I hope you all liked this chapterrrr! :D R&R if you wanna see the next chapter.**_


End file.
